


All the Years I’ve Loved You

by thys_rin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thys_rin/pseuds/thys_rin
Summary: Heartaches and short-lived happiness. An epistolary in the third-wheel’s point of view.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10





	All the Years I’ve Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize for the grammatical errors you might encounter. English is not my first language but I tried to minimize the errors.

How many years has it been? Many things have changed, yet you still remain as to how you are since I last saw you, but you seem happier now. Do you remember when and how we first met? When Yaku introduced us during the sports fest, or at least that’s what you would know. In fact, I’ve learned about you since the first week of class in our first year in middle school. You were popular, it’s not that surprising. Anyway, I was surprised when we conversed. I didn’t expect you to be the friendly type since you always looked so agitated, it turns out that’s just how you looked. We talked about stuff. Random stuff. Like how hot the weather was. How stupid your friends looked while participating in the games. Random trivial stuff. Was that 10 years ago? I still remember it like yesterday. 

  
After that, we never talked again till 2nd year when we became classmates. I dropped my handkerchief, and you picked it up for me. You even laughed because I said ‘sorry’ instead of ‘thank you.’ We became friends gradually over time. You were surprisingly clingy. You liked holding hands and were just touchy all over. How did you even expect people not to fall for you? Later on, I admitted to myself that I liked you. I didn’t even bother to keep it a secret. I was just happy with what we had, so I had so reason to ask for more. You knew how I felt about you, and I was thankful because you didn’t change how you treated me even after knowing that fact. Were you just an understanding person? Or is it because you didn’t care at all? I questioned myself but decided not to mind it. 

  
I had this friend, he was your classmate since elementary, who told me he liked you, too. You know what I observed? You liked him back. It was obvious. You were the type of person to ‘entertain’ your admirers, but when it comes to him, you were shy, and the awkwardness surrounding the both of you was apparent. He was my friend, so I would be genuinely supporting if you guys decided to be in a relationship, but no, you didn’t have the guts to confess, and I hate you for that. I hated how you appeared so confident in front of me but a coward when it comes to him. I hate how you always tell me sweet nothings, but cat got your tongue as you talk to him-

* * *

tbc (draft would get deleted if i dont post)


End file.
